narutochidosurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Toshika
Toshika and her twin brother Kaiun live with Chihiru, they were not officially trained as ninjas for quite some time. Background Toshika was a fairly nice kid for a while, and then her family was attacked by ninjas and most of them were killed. As she,her brother, and her parents wandered around searching for survivors, she saw that a bunch of medical ninjas were working and as she saw that their work saved the lives of some of her family, she decided then and there that she would become a med-nin too. She asked her parents to let her train as a ninja, but they weren't about to let their children live the lives of what they had experienced so young, and her brother Kaiun begged her not to, but she was determined, and that experience made her a more stubborn, hard-headed person, so she took up training secretly under a retired med-nin couple. When Chihiru came to live with her family, she wasn't happy about it, she was sure that this loud girl would find out what she was training as a med-nin and then tell it to her parents. Well, she was right about finding out, but Chihiru didn't tell a soul, but she did try to take advantage of her skills to help Dosu, but Toshika had seen Dosu, or more she had seen Osagisaku, and would not dare help him with anything. After using her skills in Shippuden she has become a little bit softer towards others, excluding her brother, Chihiru, and Dosu. And after the Mizukage granted she and her brother permission to train as ninjas, and their parents finally agreed, she became less stressed and uptight because she didn't have a secret to keep hidden all the time. She is currently training under proffesionals, although she still visits her original teachers. Personality Part 1 Toshika is very hot-headed, she is hardly ever happy, and whenever she is mad at something she takes it out on A. Her brother B. Chihiru and/or Dosu C. Cute little animals D. Anyone that happens to be walking by She prefers to be left alone, and she is extremely secretive (mostly because she's spent most of her life keeping her med-nin training a secret). If Toshika wants to talk to people, and even be moderately nice to them too, it doesn't last as long as she would hope a lot of times because her reputation precedes her, and that has seriously hurt her self confidence, causing her to be crabbier. Part 2 Toshika has helped a lot of people with her meical talents and so her previously broken confidence has been restored, causing her to be a fairly nicer person, she angers less easily, and is fairly friendly to people, excluding Chihiru, Dosu, and occasionally her brother. She still has trouble making friends sometimes, and she has a terrible time with names (when she first met Ururu she called her Aurora and such). She is still very stubborn, but she's stubborn about things that are good for others and not just herself, if one of her ninja friends was training hard, she would make sure they would rest, even if it meant knocking them down, dragging them to their bed, strapping them to it, and giving them medicine to make them sleep. She is a good friend to have, unless you're Chihiru or Dosu... Appearance Part 1 Toshika has dark brown hair which she keeps in two buns on the sides of the top of her head, held up with bows. She wears a purple and green dress, and hides her headband underneath her bangs, which she only wears when she leaves the house. Part 2 Toshika still has dark brown hair, but it is worn in ponytails on the side of her head, although the ends of her ponytails and the ends of her bangs are dyed black. she still wears a purple and green dress. Toshika's headband is still worn partially under her bangs, just because she didn't want to change it. Style and Jutsu She is a med-nin, so obviously she knows medical jutsu, but she also knows some basic ninjutsu Killing Intent- this is simply the user giving off their pure killing intention, sometimes causing the enemy to forsee their own death. The odd thing about where she learned this jutsu is that it was not taught to her, but she learned it herself when she was fairly young, when she was riduculed by more than half the youth in Kiri, awakening a side of herself that everyone hopes to never see again Exploding Tag Activation- the user manipulates chakra to detonate exploding tags from far away Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique- This Medical Jutsu uses a part of the wounded persons body (when used on Neji, they used a bit of his hair) to help heal their wounds. This jutsu needs a seal as big as a room, and takes a lot of time to complete. This is a jutsu that Toshika has only just learned, and must practice for a long time before she can use it on actual wounded people Rope Escape Technique- A basic technique that is taught to academy students, it is obvious that it is used to escape when tied up. Transformation Technique- Another basic technique that allows the user to transform into any person, animal, or object Mystical Palm Technique- The user sends Chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted area of the patients body, this allows them to be healed without need of surgery or medical equipment, this technique requires great chakra control. Chakra Scalpel- User generates chakra to form a small, sharp blade that can be used in surgery, or as an offensive weapon, used to make fatal cuts, such as on muscle tissue and tendons, to render the enemy immobile. Water Style: Boiling Ocean- Creates a vast area of boiling water which can burn foes and also sets the space for other water jutsu. Evil Sealing Method- A seal that counteracts jutsu induced seals (or curse marks) that also requires some extent of will power from the other person for the seal to work more effectively.